Truth Or Dare: The Hunger Games style
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: What do you think will happen if the children just played Truth or Dare, instead of Hunger Games? Wanna know? Read on. Pairing: Everlark (duh! they're so cute), Clato, Johale, Glarvel, Thresh/Foxface, Prim/Rory, Madge/OC, Fannie and lots of others. Story better than summery.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi earthlings. I'm here for another story. It's completely serious. Not. I think I'm going psycho in the middle of the night. It's not impossible. I never thought about doing a Truth or Dare story. Definitely not a Hunger Games Truth or Dare. But I was reading one today and thought it was hilarious and I NEEDED to write one. Plus, I have to stay awake till 3:00 am. for Seheri (for those who doesn't know it's the period in the night where you eat before fasting the whole day.) 'cuz if I fall asleep no one and I mean NO ONE can wake me up.**

**Ok, i'm rambling. Let's go back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Suzanne Collins thought about writing a story between tributes playing Truth or Dare. So it's just simple ol' me.**

* * *

****"I'm bored." Nineteen year old Johanna decided. **(It was said she was in her late teens, right?)**

"You're always bored Jo," Finnick said as he looked at his perfect teeth on his hand mirror.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are gay." Katniss remarked.

"Hey, all the Panem swoons over me." Finnick glared at Katniss.

"So? That doesn't make you straight." Katniss smirked.

"Hey anyone, the matter on hand? We're wasting a Saturday morning." Johanna waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Ok, ok, we get the point. What do you want to play?" Finnick asked.

"Did anyone say play?" Rue came up.

"Who said anything about play?" Johanna asked at the same time.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Katniss suggested.

"We're not playing any games," "Hell yes," "I'm calling Annie" Came the three replies of three very different people.

"You're outvoted." Rue told Johanna, matter of factly.

"Finnick counts, right Finnick?" Johanna shouted at Finnick who was dialing Annie's number faster than Katniss though was possible.

"I'm calling Annie." He repeated.

"Welll...we'll take that as a yes." Katniss turned to face Johanna. "Now let's call EVERYONE."

* * *

Johanna didn't understand when Katniss said everyone, she meant everyone. In the middle of a forest was Gale, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clover, Prim, Thresh, Johanna's younger brother Mark about Katniss' age, Madge, Peeta, Annie, Cara (foxface) and Rory.

"I didn't know you meant...everyone." Johanna whispered loudly to Katniss.

"Shush Jo, where are your manners?" Katniss was without a doubt enjoying what was going on.

"Ok people, we're all gathered here today, on this very, very special Saturday morning, to play... drum rolls please **(Is that a sentence)** Truth or Dare!"

Cheers went up from places. Cato seemed horrified at the idea. Very much like Johanna.

"WHAT?! We're playing Truth or Dare?" He asked, terrifying all of us, by the scariness in his voice. Cato Alexander Abaria never gets scared.

"You're exactly like Jo-Jo." Finnick muttered. Johanna heard him and squatted him on the head.

"Ow," He complained.

Johanna grinned. "Hope you learned your lesson."

"Okay," Katniss glanced at Johanna and Finnick. "Shall we play?"

"No, I shall not." Mark did made a very dramatic exit. Johanna clapped excitedly.

"Now that's my brother. Proud of you Marky." Johanna shouts at him. He turns back.

"Oh on second thought, I'd love to get the sister who calls me Marky squished." He glared at Johanna.

"So and no one else is gonna make a dramatic exit?" Peeta asked. Everyone looked at him. Johanna raised her hand.

"Johanna, darling, you're the one who originally suggested the idea, you're not going to chicken out." Katniss set her on a complete trap. Johanna can't quit this. She has a reputation to keep after all.

"Bring it on, and Kat, you are dead." Katniss laughed at Johanna's words.

"Are you declaring a war?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Johanna smirked.

"Well, challenge accepted."

"And they call us scary and ruthless." Cato murmured to Marvel.

"You are ruthless." Peeta reminds him.

"And scary." Gale adds.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

"It's insults." Finnick says. "See he is so dumb he doesn't understand insultation." Annie giggles.

"What?" Finnick gives her a boyish grin.

"Insultation is not a word."

"Now it is. It'll go on the Finnickopedia."

"Now that's dorky." Prim says.

"He is a dork." Rue pipes up.

"Watch it, kids. One day, you are going to regret this."

"One, far, far day. The day our grandchildren are old and withering." Rory smiles innocently. Everyone laughed except Finnick. Even Annie was trying to control a giggle.

Rory, Rue and Prim high five each other.

"Ok, now remember the game." Madge reminds them. Everyone tends to listen to her, she rarely talks.

"Who wanna go first?" Katniss asked. "No one?" She ignored Jo's hand in the air.

"I do." Johanna said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but Katniss ignored her.

Katniss sighed. "If no one wants to do it, then I'll do it." She had this devilish grin which made Cato want to curl up and obey her.

She turned on Mark. "Hey Marky, Truth or Dare?"

"First, don't call me Marky, second, I hate you Johnny." Mark grumbled.

"Johnny?" Clove raised her eyebrows at the name. "Who is Johnny? Your boyfriend?" Glimmer snickered beside her.

"Nope." Mark's grin was ear to ear. He noticed Johanna was trying to hide behind Gale. And Gale looked confused but happy. _That creep_, Mark wanted to kill him. But Johanna was also taking advantage, so why not?

"It's what Ma called Johanna." Mark smirked.

"I am going to kill you, son of a biscuit." **(hey isn't that what censorship means XP, you figure what it means)**. Johanna lunged at Mark preparing to hit him. Mark hid behind Madge.

"You move, Blondie girl." Johanna hissed at Madge.

"No?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Johanna swatted Madge aside easily. "Sorry Madge, siblings fight." It took ten minutes and all the guys to hold back Johanna and Mark, who were grinning but had various cuts and scratches.

"Enough Johnny," Gale said trying to control his laughter.

"Whatever, let's go back to the game." Johanna grumbled and went straight to sit in the middle of Peeta and Madge. "You guys are the most mannered here." She informed them in a monotone.

"BACK to the GAME!" Glimmer shouted flipping her hair. Cato noticed Marvel stare at Glimmer with a dreamy. _Man, he's whipped._ Cato thought.

"Yes, Truth or Dare, Mark?" Katniss asked again.

"Dare, Duh!" He said smugly.

"Ok then, your funeral. Dress up like a tree, from real trees. Then do the Gangnam style." Katniss said, keeping a straight.

"How in the world will I dress up as a tree?"

"Madge'll help. Riiiiight, Madge?" Glimmer nudged Madge.

"Yea, I'll do it, now come on Mark." Madge took Mark to a bunch of trees.

"What are you trying to do Glim?" Peeta asked suspiciously as soon they were out of earshot.

"They definitely like each other. I'm setting them together." She said, grinning.

"No way, you can't do that!" Marvel protested.

Glimmer had an evil gleam in her eyes as she said, 'watch me', which Clove found simply hilarious.

* * *

"I'm back." Mark announced wearing twigs and leaves and mud to hold them together. Madge was giggling hysterically.

"Plan failed," Glimmer muttered to Marvel.

Marvel raised his eyebrows. "Well, what did you expect?"

"A kiss."

"You're hopeless." Marvel sighed.

"Hello?" Mark moved in front of them. None of the others, except Marvel and Glimmer, noticed Mark.

"A MOVING TREE!" Rue shouted.

"NO WAY!" Cato and Clove stood up trying to fight a tree.

"I'm Mark." The tree said.

A few moments of silence, then everyone burst out laughing.

"Mark." Gasp. "The Mov-." Gasp. "Ing Tree." Katniss finished the sentence and leaned into Peeta.

"Now, about the dance." Johanna said. "I have the song, somewhere. Ma downloaded it."

"Whatever, Johnny Meanie." Mark grumbled.

She played the song. "Start it, darling." Johanna grinned.

"I have to video it." Clove taped it on her cellphone.

After four minutes of laughing and videoing the dance, Mark sat down.

"I'll take revenge, Kitty Kat." Mark said.

"Whatever, Marky." Katniss wasn't fazed by the warning.

"MY turn!" He shouted and looked at Cato.

"Ok, Cato, Truth or dare?"

* * *

**AN: *Yawns loudly* I finished it for you guys. I have ten minutes to spare before waking the whole family with a pan and a spoon (I saw it on the cartoons and wanted to try it). Now, like it, hate it. REVIEW to tell me. Sorry Gadge shippers but this doesn't ship Gadge. You guys probably noticed it. **

**I have the perfect idea for the next chapter, completely evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**You guys are probably bored by listening to my evil laugh, so good night, and stay tune to radio awesomeness. Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I went to school today. Ouch, the teachers are horrifying. They're all like you have to do this and keep quiet. My Best friend and I tried to exchange notes and we got detention. Seriously, we were sitting ion the last bench. So, did you see Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters? I mean, it's going to come months later in BD.  
**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. I don't own anything, I am just borrowing them for the time. **

* * *

Cato looked at Mark for a few minutes, trying to decide what Mark was thinking. Clove looked at him.

"Hey, Cato, reply?" She nudged Cato.

"I was trying to think." Cato said, nodding.

"No freaking way. Cato doesn't think." Glimmer said.

"Shut it, Glim." Cato glared at her.

"I never knew the big scary Cato can think." Marvel remarked.

"Whatever." Cato looked at Mark.

"So, Cato, truth or dare?" Mark asked smirking, he knew Cato would choose dare.

"Dare." Cato said tentatively

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Katniss over there." Mark smirked.

"Uh-oh, not a good idea, did he see Katniss with bow and arrows." Rue whisper-yelled. Katniss looked shocked. Peeta... well he was another story. Fuming, would be the right word.

"For a guy who loves to bake, he looks downright ferocious." Johanna said to Gale.

Before Peeta could lunge at Mark, Thresh came in between them. "Ok, stop. A dare's a dare."

"Don't I have any choices." Katniss moaned.

"No, Katniss you don't." Clove sneered. Cara looked at her and grinned.

"I know you'd give anything to make out with Cato, but can you please not be rude?" Cara smirked.

Clove blushed tomato red. "I DO not want to make out with Cato."

"Yes, and that's convincing." Glimmer muttered. Marvel was staring at Cato, who looked like he just swallowed a sock.

"Will you mind if I killed your brother Johanna?" Cato turned to look at Johanna who was busy playing rocks papers and scissors with the kids.

Johanna looked over at Cato, then at Mark. "Ummm... yes."

"I'll hit him hard then." Cato shrugged.

"Hey, you can't hurt me for giving you a dare." Mark protested.

"Watch me."

Mark whipped something out from Madge's bag. "Look," He pointed to the cover. _'Rules for playing Truth or Dare._'

"You have a rule book?" Katniss asked incredulously.

"Yes," He scanned the book. "Page 394. If a dare is given the dare has to be performed, or else you have to perform the walk of shame. And the person who gives the dare cannot be harmed by any chance."

"What's the walk of shame?" Clove asked.

"You have to walk around the whole city, naked with a banner writing '_free hugs_'." Mark said.

Prim and Rue giggled.

"Ok, I get it I have to do it." Cato sighed. "Look, Peeta, don't get angry with me." He looked at Katniss. "Sorry, Katniss." Then he glared at Mark. "I'm going to kill you man."

"I'll help you." Katniss piped up.

"Count me in," Peeta said.

"Shit, what's happening to the world? Peeta volunteering for violence!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Katniss asked.

Cato, disgusted, leaned into Katniss who looked every bit disgusted as Cato, though she was trying to hide it.

"Oh well, at least we're entertained." Johanna said to Gale.

"Hey my girlfriend's making out with Cato. Try to show a bit of decency." Peeta said.

"Well, she deserved it." Johanna snapped.

"Believe me, Clove would take revenge." Gale said glancing at Clove who was angrily typing on her cell.

Cato entangled himself from Katniss and ran to the river near them and rinsed his mouth. Katniss went over to Peeta who handed her a bottle of water, which she graciously took.

Marvel suddenly took out his mobile and shouted. "Holy shit, Marky, your video has 1000 likes already." Mark looked horrified and glared at Clove.

"Please, don't tell me, you uploaded the tree video on YouTube." Mark groaned.

Clove grinned and nodded.

"I'm never going to school, ever again." Mark put his heads on his hand as Madge comforted him.

"This is the revenge you were talking about?" Johanna said to Gale.

"I bet 20 bucks Cato is going to do something horrifying next time." Rue said.

"You're on sister." Thresh smirked.

"You don't think he'll do something?" Cara said.

"Other than saying sorry to Clove? No." Thresh's grin got bigger

There was a commotion where Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer are sitting.

"What the fuck happened?" Katniss got out from sucking Peeta's face.

"Well someone stopped it." Johanna commented dryly.

"We just saw this." Cato pointed to an article on Clove's cell.

"What's this?" Katniss scooted towards them.

"Remember the time Madge wrote a book about the supposed 'hunger games'?" Marvel said taking his face from the article.

"The one were Gale had a crush on Kat and you guys were the evil Careers and all of you died? Yes, of course." Prim grinned.

"Ok so, people are giving us hates." Glimmer muttered.

"Hates?" Madge asked.

"In a book where I was also killed and not mentioned." Mark grumbled at the same time.

"Well they don't like us, see the comments." Clove pointed to the screen.

"'I am so glad Clove died. She was really annoying. Everlark forever 33333.' What the hell is the last sign?" Rue asked.

"It's hearts. I think." Cato said.

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with them?" Katniss said.

"Katniss?" Peeta warned.

"What?"

"Mind your language."

"Gee, great Peeta Mellark all nice and stuff." Johanna sneered.

"Yeah, well, what is Everlark?" Cara asked.

"Umm... it's EVERdeen and MelLARK." Glimmer said sadly.

"What?"

"You know people ship me with Cato? I mean, yuck." **(i think they're cute, don't mean as an insult to the Clato or Glarvel fans) **Glimmer shuddered.

"And?" Gale questioned.

"Our ship name is Glato." Glimmer blanched.

"What's ship name?" Rory asked.

"Well, when you like two people together you say on the internet that you ship them. Like Brangelina." Glimmer explained.

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie?" Prim asked.

"Yeah, them." Clove muttered darkly sharpening one of her knives, Sharpy, as she likes to calls this one.

"Guys, look at this." Marvel said barely controlling his laughter.

"What?" Katniss peered over the screen to look.

She went so red that Mark and Gale came up from their fighting with bruises on their faces.

"What's up?" Gale asked rubbing his bruise.

"I'm reading it aloud." Glimmer declared laughing. "'I really like Cato and Katniss. They look so good together-'"

"How did they know I told you guys to make out?" Mark questioned. Cato glared at him and he shut up.

"Ok, I'll continue. 'They're like my OTP-'"

"What the hell is OTP?" Peeta commented.

"Umm... wait." Glimmer said. "Oh yeah, it's One True Pairing."

"Seriously?" Johanna would've attacked the fandom if she could.

"I'll continue." Glimmer glared darkly in Peeta's direction. "'I don't understand why people ship Peeta/Katniss-'"

"That was the main point of the book!" Madge protested.

"If anyone interrupts me, I won't hesitate to plunge my spear into your heart." Glimmer growled.

Cato looked at her, "You use a spear?"

"Yes, why?"

"I read that you don't use weapons in the book." Cato grimaced, regretted saying this.

"If you open your mouth one more time, I'll kill you." She growled and stalked away.

"Wait, Glimmer," Marvel ran after Glimmer.

"Go get the girl." Cato hooted.

"I'm going to kill you." Marvel promised and ran.

"Oh I'm so afraid." Cato whined.

"You should be, they are one of the most dangerous duo around here." Rory said.

"Oh yeah and I'm Cato Abaria."

"Doesn't matter. Saw their spear hands?" Katniss said.

"I GET that. They're awesome. Happy?" Cato shouted.

"Your gonna die someday for that temper of yours." Cara warned.

"Yep, I know that."

"So are we going to start the game without them?" Cato asked.

"We could be used as replacements." Came a familiar voice. They turned back to see Cashmere and Gloss standing there with a cocky grin on their faces.

"Yeah, why not?" Peeta said, his kindness taking over.

"Thanks."

* * *

**So Gloss is here! How do you feel about that. REVIEW.**

**Signing out,**

**Alex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SORRY, I'm not dead. I got distracted by the HoH. It's awesome! Like seriously! Ok, I get it not all of you are PJO fanatic but if you are... (shameless advertising :P) read my story Criminal. It's a Percabeth, angst. It has Leyna, Thalico, Jasper too! I should stop now, you guys are going to kick me or something, now I can't risk that, can I?  
**

**Disclaimer: hi guys, I'm Suzanne Collins, a teenage girl with a braid in Bangladesh, I'm also a great fan of Taylor Swift. Ha!**

* * *

Cato looked at Thresh and grinned evilly. Thresh started to back up behind Rue. Cara looked between them deciding what to do with her stealth skills. She turned to face Johanna.

"Do you think I can hide Thresh with my stealth skills?"

"Man, hiding a boulder would be pretty difficult. Even with those skills that kept you alive in the arena in the stupid book." Johanna said to Cara as she tried to strangle Gale.

"Aww... Joey you read the book I wrote." Madge went up to hug Johanna who looked mortified.

"KATNISS!" Johanna squealed. "Help me!" She ran behind her. Katniss moved away.

"Why should I help you?" Katniss asked.

"If you do, you can have Gale and Bread Boy!" Johanna shouted.

"Hey!" Gale protested.

"Don't mind him, just let me hide behind you. Please?" Johanna asked.

"God, this has to be the most awkward thing ever!" Peeta suddenly shouted.

"What happened, muffin boy?" Cashmere asked.

Peeta ran to Katniss. "Help me Katniss! I love you! Please help me!"

"What the fuck happen, man?" Mark asked. But instead of answering Peeta cowered behind Katniss.

"Now I'm the hero?" Katniss asked ridiculously.

"No, Hero was quiet and peaceful. You cannot be Hero." Madge said.

"You're talking about Much Ado About Nothing, right?" Cara asked.

"You could say that." Madge said.

"Hello? Will anyone notice that I'm scarred for life?" Peeta asked.

"Nope, no one is. Other than your girlfriend." Gloss said.

**MEANWHILE**

"Do you think we should go and see how Peeta is?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't think so." Marvel grinned. "It's his fault he came running to check if we were okay."

"It's not his fault, that he didn't know that we are dating." Glimmer murmured.

"It's not my fault, you're so... hot." Marvel smiled and captured her lips.

**ON THE TRUTH OR DARE FIELD**

"Do you think we should go and check on them?" Clove suddenly said taking out her head from her iPhone.

"Should we?" Cato looked at Peeta. "He says he's scarred for life." Honestly, Cato looked a bit scared.

"Is the great Cato finally scared of Glimmer and Marvel?" Gale asked.

"No, but Peeta..." Cato trailed off.

"We're going, deary, doesn't matter if you're scared. I suppose," Cashmere looked at Gloss, who was slowly inching towards Cato. "Are you scared too, little bro?"

"I'm older than you by five seconds!" Gloss shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I am older, brother dear. Now let's go. Who's coming?" Cashmere shouted.

Johanna jumped up. "You earned my respect sistah!"

Katniss, Mark and Cato went with them. "I would've thought about going but FACEBOOK!" Clove said loudly.

"Ok, I get it COWARD!" Katniss shouted back.

Clove left her iPhone and jumped towards Katniss. "Oh you think I'm a coward, kitty kat. Let's go." Clove came dangerously close to her face.

"Are they gonna kiss? Cause I should've brought my DSLR." **(I dunno if you guys have them, but it's pretty famous in our country, it's type of a camera which almost everyone owns these days, exception: me) **Gale said.

"You gonna stay, Soldier Hawthorne?" Johanna asked seductively.

"I may go, Soldier Mason. If you can make me." Gale replied with equal seductiveness.

"Ew, ew, ew. I, too, am scarred for life." Mark groaned. Suddenly his eyes widened. "I know what Peeta was talking about! I'm not going!" Mark looked at Peeta. "Is it that disgusting, bro?"

"Yeah, man." Peeta shuddered.

"You, cowardly guys stay, we're going." Katniss said and lead the group.

"NO, Katniss, don't." Peeta groaned crawling over and catching her legs.

"Ok, why did you ever date him?" Cashmere asked. "He's gross."

"He's cute." Katniss protested. "At least when he isn't scared like this. Hey Peeta?" She looked at Peeta.

He was whimpering. "Hmm?" He asked.

"If you don't move away from my legs, I'm gonna leave you." Katniss nodded at him as he scrambled off.

"Bread boy, don't warn her anymore. If she isn't scarred, I'll owe you 100 bucks. You can make money." Mark said. "And if you lose, I'll get 100 bucks."

Peeta looked a bit happy. No, understatement, he looked like a puppy. An excited puppy, minus the cute part. "You're on, Mark." He didn't even warn Katniss about not going anymore.

"Ok, we're going. And Peeta, you're going to owe Mark a hundred dollars." Katniss said, taking it as a challenge.

"Now, will anyone come?" Cashmere asked from the inside of the woods. "Coming!" Came a few enthusiastic replies, from Gale, Johanna, Katniss, Cato and Clove.

They went inside the forest. "Do you think they'd play without us?" Clove asked.

"Aw, Clover, scared they're gonna play with out us?" Cato cooed.

"My name is not Clover, and I AM not scared!" Clove shoved Cato without much luck. Cato just smirked.

Johanna looked over at them. "We bring the epicness **(it's not a real world, but in Johanna world it is) **to the game!" Johanna shouted loudly.

"YEAH, JO-JO, KEEP INTERRUPTING US AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE A BODY!" Cato yelled.

"Aw, Cato, why don't two go and make out in a corner?" Gale sniggered.

"Where the hell is Finnick?" Katniss asked.

"Miss him, much?" Clove smirked.

"Nope, I just thought, you know after your flirting, that Finnick would've wanted to come." Katniss said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's off with Annie?" Johanna grinned.

"Hey, you got a crush on him?" Gale asked as he nudged Katniss.

"NO!" Katniss shouted. Johanna, Cashmere and Clove snickered. "What?" Katniss glared at them.

"Nothing." Cashmere said.

"Definitely something." Clove said at the same time.

"You know Finnick would be excited! Remember the time he flirted with her with a bunch of sugar cubes!" Johanna shouted at the same time with a gleeful smile.

Katniss sighed. "It was horrifying."

"You know, Madge slid it inside her book somehow." Cato said conversationally.

"WHAT? You read it?" Katniss looked at him quizzically.

"Hey, I was bored!" Cato defended himself. "You know she made me brutal and killed me in the end? I wasn't even on the second book!" Cato looked furious. Childishly furious.

"And she doesn't give us any last names, and she made me like ruthless. Saying that I wanted to kill you since the first day? And do you think like that, all jumbled up and big words?" Cato looked at Katniss with big brown eyes.

"Ok, never read the book. Don't want to. Now can we go?" Katniss whined.

"Whoa, is she whining?" Clove asked.

"Hush," Cashmere shushed them. "Can you hear that?" Cashmere looked at them.

"What?" Cato asked, going to stand behind Clove, shivering.

"Shhh, it's something of a moan." Gale said his ears perked right up.

"Let's go." Johanna went before anyone could protest and she came back screaming.

"Well, what happened?" Cashmere asked.

"Glimmer and Marvel, having sex." Johanna walked straight out.

* * *

**AN: DONE! Next up, Marvel and Glimmer getting angry at them. Sorry for not giving any truths or dares, you'll get them soon enough.**

**BYE!**

**PS: You should check out my drabble collection. I promise it's nice Percy Jackson fans.**


End file.
